Ataque ou Fuga
by Hirari-priestess
Summary: Devido aos problemas com a sua familia, Gumi afastou-se de Miku, deixando-a sem o seu apoio e sem a sua amizade. Mas quando Miku é selecionada para organizar a festa da Primavera tudo vai mudar. Será que vai se libertar da amizade que antigamente tinha com Gumi? Será que vai encontrar alguém que vai a ajudar? Ou será que vai descobrir coisas que nunca quereria ter descoberto?


-Miku, que o é que se está a passar contigo?

Estava a olhar para a o céu, para o mesmo céu cinzento de algumas semanas atrás, distraída a pensar na minha vida e nos meus pensamentos. Estava estranha… hoje acordei como se fosse um peso morto, quase sem vida.

De repente desci á Terra, ou seria que estava a ser puxada dos meus pensamentos por uma voz aguda e esganiçada.

-Miku? Miku? – Uma mão amigável abanava á minha frente.

- Sim… estou bem. – Respondi-lhe.

Gumi olhava para mim com uma expressão preocupante, dessa maneira apercebi-me que não tinha falado com certeza, por isso repeti:

- Sim! Estou bem. – Disse com um sorriso suave na face. – Depois desta aula queres ir comprar alguma coisa para comer?

- Ya, claro. – Disse ela a sorrir.

Gumi, a rapariga que estava ao meu lado, é a minha melhor amiga desde o 7º ano. As nossas antigas lembranças faziam-me sorrir bastante e acho que agora eram a única razão porque ainda éramos melhores amigas. Desde então ela mudou bastante, tornou-se mais rebelde e deixou de passar mais tempo comigo, como fazíamos antigamente… até deixou de me contar coisas…

Entretanto, enquanto esperávamos que chegasse o final da aula, eu e a Gumi começámos a falar da suposta surpresa do que o nosso professor ia dizer.

- Achas que vai ser sobre uma nova visita de estudo? – Perguntou Gumi com grande animação.

- Não sei, mas se for espero que seja fora do país. – Disse, a imaginar-me num país quente como o Brasil e as suas belas praias, ou um país frio como a Noruega e as suas enormes camadas de neve.

Frio… Estava a vir uma brisa de vento insuportável pela janela, ia para a fechar quando vi o reflexo distante e frio de Gumi. Qualquer pessoa que olhasse para ela iria pensar que é uma pessoa alegre e cheia de vivacidade, mas na verdade os problemas com a família dela era basicamente a única coisa que estava a arruinar-lhe a vida.

Eu suspirei e virei-me para a frente, parecia que o nosso professor ia começar a falar sobre a tal surpresa:

- Como sabem todos os anos a nossa escola faz uma festa no início de uma estação á escolha. Este ano escolheram a Primavera. – Disse ele sendo interrompido por um dos nossos colegas.

- Espere… porque é que a nossa turma este ano não participou na votação para a escolha da estação?

- Como nos anos passados há sempre uma turma a não participar nas preparações relacionadas com a festa das estações, este ano foi a vossa turma. Porém vamos sortear um nome para fazer parte da organização da festa. – Disse o professor. – Escrevam todo o nome num papel e meta-o neste saco, quem não quiser participar não escreve o seu nome no papel.

Eu olhei para Gumi, que pelos vistos já não estava tão interessada como dantes.

- Queres que te dê um bocado de papel para escreveres? – Perguntei-lhe.

- Não, não vai ser preciso, eu não quero participar. – Respondeu Gumi.

Estava a pensar em perguntar-lhe se ia pelo menos á festa, mas receando a resposta, preferi não perguntar…

Arranquei a folha e escrevi o meu nome nela, levantei-me evitando olhar para os meus colegas, para não repararem nalgumas lagrimas que estava a tentar segurar.

Meti o papel dentro do saco e rapidamente fui-me sentar. Olhei para a janela de novo, desta vez, largando as lágrimas que a alguns segundos atrás tinha presas.

- Hatsune Miku.

Limpei as lágrimas á manga da minha camisola e olhei para toda a sala a ver quem teria dito o meu nome.

- Hatsune Miku?! – Esta voz vinha do fundo da sala, era o professor que estava a dizer o meu nome.

- Sim, professor? – Perguntei-lhe.

- A reunião vai ser hoje á tarde, na aula de Matemática, por isso ficas dispensada dessa aula. – Disse o Professor. – A sala ainda está por definir, por isso vai ter comigo no intervalo á sala dos professores para te dizer.

- Sim… - Disse um bocado confusa, pois não sabia se tinha levado uma detenção… ou…

O silêncio estava a ferir-me, olhei para o lado para ver como Gumi estava, mas só vi um lugar desocupado. Devia já ter tocado e ela já ter saído… Saí da cadeira, mas uma pessoa estava a impedir-me de sair da sala.

- Miku, por favor, antes de sair quer que saibas que se tiveres algum problema podes dirigir-te ao consultório da psicóloga, ou simplesmente desabafares comigo, é para isso que os diretores de turma servem. – Disse o professor.

- Não… obrigada, eu estou bem. – Disse evitando olhar o professor.

Abri a porta e saí lentamente. Vi um vulto de verde e laranja a passar por mim e apressei o passo, sempre a tentar chegar ao pé dela, mas alguns segundos depois sem ter noção , encontrei-me caída no chão junto a um rapaz.

- Desculpe! Eu não tinha intenção…. – Disse com alguma vergonha.

Ele olhou para mim, confuso, mas depois sorriu e levantou-se, ajudando a levantar-me também.

Quando lhe ia pedir desculpa de novo, já ele tinha desaparecido.


End file.
